


Rut and Reconnections (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster wasn't embarrassed about the urges that hit him after Easter, but he also didn't talk about them, which left the rest of the guardians to explain to Jack why he was suddenly interested in touching them all. However, no one was prepared for Aster's sudden interest in *more* than a bit of leg-humping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

North wasn’t embarrassed about the elves anymore. Tooth had stopped restraining her urge to look at everyone’s teeth. Sandy never apologized for falling asleep out of the blue. Even Jack, who was relatively young in terms of a Guardian, didn’t get flustered when he accidentally froze something. So it was no surprise that after being around for as many centuries as E. Aster Bunnymund, one generally just stopped being embarrassed about things one couldn’t help. Like rut.

Rut was just something that happened to Aster after Easter. It usually took a day or two, but it would slowly kick in and he would start taking an interest in humping things. At first it was about territory, so objects took the brunt of his affection, but it soon moved onto people. First and foremost he had to mark his friends, reminding them of where they stood in his life. He always started with Toothiana, but that was only because she had a habit of fleeing if he gave her any chance too, and she was damned hard to catch.

Unfortunately this year they had a new addition to their crew who wasn’t familiar with his behaviour, namely one Winter Childe who had just helped them defeat Pitch Black _right after Easter_. Which meant that as they were gathered around North’s dining table having a post-war celebration Aster took that moment to go into rut. His nose started twitching first, scenting the room around him. The Groundhog had been by a few weeks ago. He’d noticed it earlier, of course, but now it was _bothersome_ because he didn’t like Punx. He especially didn’t like Punx stinking up his territory… er… North’s territory… which was his by default because North didn’t mark anything and he’d been here first.

Grumbling irritably to himself, Aster got up out of his seat and walked over to the chair Punx had been sitting on when he’d visited. He spun it around so it was easier to straddle and rubbed his loins against it.

“Um…” Jack uttered, giving him a slightly amused look, “You got an itch, Bunny?”

North chuckled, “You could say that.”

“Hrmph,” Bunny grunted. He had no intention of explaining himself to the little larrikin.

“Oh no,” Tooth groaned, “Is it _that_ time again? He always goes for me first.”

“That’s cause ya always run,” Aster snorted, abandoning the chair and heading for a cushion beside the fire that damned rodent had sat on.

“Let me guess,” North laughed, “Phil’s scent is bothering you?”

“Why you always gotta have him around right before it’s mah time?” Aster grumbled.

“Because it’s a great way of figuring out when you’re going to start humping all our legs,” North laughed, “Like warning bells!”

In order to explain to the confused Winter Guardian what was happening, Sandy threw a few rather alarming picture in the air of a sexy female bunny and waggled his eyebrows at Jack, who burst out laughing. They all joined him and Aster pushed his embarrassment down. There was no reason to be ashamed. It was just his natural Pooka cycle. He gave up on rubbing his scent glands against the cushion and moved on to another chair that smelled off. When he finished there he started eying up Tooth. Jack saw him, but rather than warn her as he’d expected he asked her a question about how cold could affect his teeth. Tooth was so caught up in her rant that she didn’t even notice Bunnymund sneaking up on her. North and Sandy both pretended not to see either. That is, until he snatched her out of her seat, pinned her to the floor, and quickly frotted up against her bottom.

“Ew!!!” Tooth squealed, squirming out of his grasp. She spun about and slapped him sharply, her little fairies squeaking offense at him. He grunted acknowledgement of her ire and moved on to Sandy.

Sandy always took it with a grain of sand. He just floated a few inches in the air, still and smiling while Aster rutted against his bottom, letting him do as he pleased. Because he was so decent about it Aster always enjoyed it more, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his warm scent. He snorted from getting a bit of sand up his nose, but it was comforting to have shown his affection to his friend.

Last was North. North was always troublesome because he treated it like a wrestling match, taunting Aster and dodging his attempts to get to his arse. Aster would snarl and leap at him, dodging around him and using his speed to his advantage. North laughed, and shoved at him, twisting away and using things around the room to block his attempts at mounting him. In the end it always ended with Aster awkwardly humping his leg- the only one to end up without Aster plastered to their backside.

The rest laughed, of course. Their laughter had stung the first time, but over the centuries he’d come to realize that they didn’t understand what this ritual meant to Aster. So he let them laugh and ignored it, covering his hurt feelings with enough ire to save face and convince them he didn’t need to be teased about it year round.

Normally this was where his ritual ended, and he’d stomp back to his Warren to spend a few weeks humping a pillow and tossing off since he had no more Pooka lovers and hadn’t connected enough with the others to bed them. He’d come close with Sandy, but the Sand Man couldn’t leave his nightly work to frolic with a horny Pooka. They’d had an awkward fumble or two, but it was always harder to let him leave a few hours later, and his bed felt all the more empty after having had a temporary companion, so Aster had stopped inviting him back and Sandy hadn’t pressed him. However, now he had one _more_ guardian who his instincts were telling him to mark as part of his Warren, and no one was more surprised than Aster when he suddenly left off Santa and dove for Jack Frost.

“Woah!” Jack shouted, toppling over onto the floor beneath Aster’s onslaught, “Easy Bunny! Good Bunny!”

“Shut up,” Aster grunted, rolling him over by the collar of his sweatshirt, “Hold still and this will be over with quickly.”

“I bet you say that to all the pretty guardians,” Jack quipped, laughing nervously.

“Basically,” North agreed with a chuckle, “Just let him get over with. He’ll let you up soon.”

Except Jack _didn’t_ hold still. Not exactly. He didn’t fight like Tooth or North, but he didn’t just let it happen like Sandy did either. Instead when Aster rubbed his swollen scent glands against Jack’s bottom, the spirit lifted his hips and pushed back as if he _wanted_ to be mounted. Mounted and bred. Aster grunted in surprise, grasping his hips and rubbing with more vigour. He was getting his scent all over Jack’s clothes, but the way he was encouraging him gave him a new idea. Aster tugged at his clothes irritably, deciding that if Jack was as fine with this as Sandman was than he was going to mark _flesh_ instead of clothes. His scent would last longer that way.

“How do these stupid things come off?” Aster growled.

“Off?” North asked, his voice cracking in alarm.

“Umm,” Jack supplied uselessly, giving him a startled look over his shoulder as his face flushed cerulean.

Several fairies fainted and Tooth’s hands flew over her mouth, her eyes wider than Aster had ever seen them. He felt his ears drop in mortification for the first time in centuries. Had he really just said that? Worse was he really _still_ struggling to get the Winter Spirit’s clothing off? Jack reached down and helpfully undid his trouser button and the jeans came off with ease. Deciding that was permission enough, Aster sighed in relief and tugged his pants off to rut against bare skin.

“Brr!” Aster shuddered.

“Yeah, there’s that,” Jack replied, ducking his head and staring at the floor.

“Umm, Jack? Are you okay?” Toothiana asked, worry and fear in her voice as she fluttered up out of her seat, “North? Shouldn’t we… do something?”

“I’m not sure,” North replied, looking concerned and confused, “Aster? What is dis?”

Aster kept them in sight but didn’t reply. So long as they didn’t intervene he didn’t care if they watched. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, but he didn’t want them taking Jack out of his arms. Still, they were _Aster’s_ \- he’d marked them as such- so he wasn’t even certain why he was concerned about them taking Jack from him. That was when something changed. Aster went from ‘marking’ Jack, to leaning further forward to stimulate his prepuce along his crack. His cock made a slow appearance, damp from being inside of his body and highly stimulated by Jack’s cold body.

“Bloody hell that’s cold!” Aster gasped, pulling back a bit in alarm.

“S-sorry,” Jack replied, giving him a mortified look over his shoulder and starting to inch away.

It might have all ended there with Aster or Jack making a joke before having a loud fight, but Tooth saw the pink head of his cock still peeping out of his body and _screamed_ , pointing at it in true theatrics. Sandy and North leaned over and gaped at the sight while the volume in the room dropped as Aster’s ears plastered to his head.

“Aster,” North thundered, getting to his feet while Sandy waved arms in an attempt to get the Christmas Guardian to settle down, “Get away from Jack!”

“Shame on you!” Tooth shouted, darting over to Jack and blocking Aster’s line of sight with her torso, “Jack’s just a boy!”

“A 317 year old dead boy,” Jack supplied in his usual sardonic tone, “With magical ice powers of fun.”

Aster barely heard them. His vision had tunnelled and the centre was focused on Tooth blocking his way to Jack; Jack who he _needed_ to rut against again. Aster snarled and was about to pounce on her when North grabbed him by one ear and yanked him backwards.

“What has gotten into you, Aster?!” North boomed, “Don’t you recognize us?”

Aster knocked his arm aside, aware that he hadn’t been holding on very firmly out of shock or kindness, and bolted around Tooth. He had to get them out of there. He couldn’t take on all the Guardians alone. He snatched up Jack- who had been in the process of trying to get his pants and trousers back up - and took off with him clutched in his arms. He made it into the hall before his body _demanded_ he stop again. Aster pressed Jack against the nearest surface- a table with a plate full of biscuits- and rutted against him hard while breathing in his scent. He smelled of wind and impending snow, a crisp metallic scent that left Aster groaning. Meanwhile their friends had caught up and found him biting at the junction between Jack’s neck and shoulder. Jack hissed and pressed back against him, whether from pain or longing it wasn’t obvious, but Aster greeted his reaction with a hungry growl.

“Knock him out, Sandy!” North shouted, but Sand Man was trying to _stop_ them from interfering, tossing a sand ball at Tooth and then aiming another for North.

Bunnymund spared a moment to give Sanderson a grateful glance before thumping his foot solidly on the ground twice. Jack gave a startled shout but didn’t struggle. He even laughed as they slid down into his Warran. Once home Aster shouted at the Egg Warriors to keep everyone out, dragging Jack along by his arm as he headed for his burrow.

“Hey, Bunny?” Jack called, “You okay?”

“Yer comin with me,” Aster grunted.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Jack stated, “You wanna tell me what’s going on here? I mean, a few rabbit jokes come to mind, but…”

“Consider them accurate for the time being.”

Jack was silent for a moment, a moment Aster was trying to use to get his mind back under his own control. He could accept that he was intensely attracted to someone, he could even accept that he wanted that person in his bed _now,_ during a rut he usually spent alone, but that it was _Jack_?! Aster was a mixture of horrified and shocked. Even with Sandy and the many other lovers he’d had over the centuries his rut hadn’t ruled him. He’d never felt _forced_ to take someone to his Warren. Compelled to, yes, but never _forced_. At the moment he needed Jack the way he needed air, and it was terrifying.

“So… I guess my first time is gonna be pretty short then,” Jack quipped.

Aster froze. They were halfway down his main tunnel, just a few turns from his nest. He stared back at Jack as the young spirit stood there grinning through what was clearly fear and anxiety.

“Could be a good thing, considering you’re a seven foot rabbit and I’m kinda small for a three-hundred seventeen year old.”

“First with a pooka, man, or…”

“Try _ever_. Going to make virgin jokes? I probably deserve it after the jackrabbit sex one,” Jack’s grin was becoming more strained by the moment. Yet he wasn’t pulling away. Aster was just going to make an attempt at forcing himself to let the clearly frightened young man go when Jack spoke again, “Thing is, it’s kinda hard to find someone to be with when you’re _ice cold_ all the time, you know? Puts a damper on the mood and all.”

Aster dragged him forcibly against himself again, pressing his now fully unsheathed erection against Jack’s belly.

“That feel dampened to you?”

“N-no,” Jack replied breathlessly, his crystal blue eyes swirling with more emotions than Bunny’s lust-crazed brain could translate at that moment.

“Than you got two choices. Freeze my legs to the ground and run now, or come with me and try _not_ to struggle too much. Cause I’m not sure ah’m gonna be able to stop myself soon.”

Jack’s hands slid up from where they were trapped between their bodies and wrapped around Aster’s neck. That was all Aster needed. He scooped up Jack’s lower half and took off at a faster pace with the Winter Spirit carried bridal style.

_How fitting seeing as how I don’t think I’m ever going to let him go._


	2. Chapter 2

Aster’s nest was a collection of his own shed fur, pine needles, and soft leaves with a quilt he’d made himself thrown over it. It was arranged in a small bowl shaped recession in the floor of his soft burrow. He often came home and simply faceplanted into it in complete exhaustion. Now he dropped his newfound mate into the soft pile and crawled on top of him eagerly. Jack’s eyes were wide, but he was still welcoming Aster’s eager attention.

“Gotta get you smelling like me,” Aster muttered, stripping the rest of Jack’s clothes off, “Then I gotta close up the burrow. Keep them out.”

“You think they’ll come?”

“After the way I acted like a damn fool?” Aster scoffed, but ignored Jack’s worried look.

Instead he pressed Jack’s nude form onto his back and began giving his front the same attention he’d given his back end. Aster was hard and pulsing, but he was too worried about intruders to breed his knew lover just yet. However, Jack was unaware of his hesitation, writhing and moaning beneath him as he rubbed his groin across the winter spirit’s body. The eager Guardian grasped his fur and trembled as if chilled, prompting a protective instinct to rise up Aster’s body. He _needed_ to make his mate feel safe.

“Yer mine,” Aster growled, licking at his neck and then working his way down to a peaked nipple, “They won’t take ya from me.”

“B-Bunny,” Jack gasped.

Aster chuckled, “ _Aster_. My name is _Aster_ , Jackie.”

“Aster!” Jack gasped, “Slow down! I’m… fuck!”

Aster’s head shot up at the uncharacteristic swear from the young man just in time to see him flushed periwinkle and writhing in obvious distress. He crawled up Jack’s body, sniffing at him to discover the cause of his distress. His eyes opened to show a mixture of agony and pleasure. Aster stroked his lips with his own, not quite kissing him, as he tried to coax his frightened lover into relaxing.

“Jack,” He breathed softly, “What’s wrong, eh?”

“Just… too much,” He gasped, seeming to want to pull Aster towards him and push him away at once.

“Did I hurt you?” Aster asked, sniffing at him again. His cock was twitching anxiously, wanting to press inside of Jack despite the worry of invasion.

“No,” Jack replied, “Not exactly. Look, I haven’t been touched in 300 years, you know?”

Aster blinked, confused by the conversation, “I get it. You’re as pure as newly fallen snow.”

Jack laughed, looking more himself again, “Not really. I _was_ invisible to everyone during that time. And my storms made a _lot_ of babies. _And_ I’m basically stuck in puberty so…”

“Well, you naughty peeping tom,” Aster teased.

“Yeah, but it was just me, you know, touching _myself_. This is different and I’m… look, if you rub against me like that I’m gonna splurge all over your fur so…”

“Splurge?” Aster pulled a face, “When my rut is over we’re going to borrow some books to strengthen your vocabulary.”

“I read,” Jack replied in clear offense, trying to slide out from beneath Aster.

“Also, the whole _point_ is for you to come buckets,” Aster leered, pulling him back and swallowing him down.

Jack howled. He pulled on Aster’s ears and writhed in obvious passion, helplessly fucking Aster’s mouth. The Pooka choked a bit, but wasn’t giving up. Not until Jack came down his throat and went limp with satisfaction, an action that happened a few seconds later to their mutual satisfaction. He left Jack spread out on his bed with a silly grin on his face and hurried down his tunnels to arrange defences.

Aster set up some quick traps, put another guardian just inside the door, and then hurried back to his mate. Jack was sitting up on the quilt, legs crossed, with an anxious look on his face that he quickly hid behind a cocksure grin.

“Hey there,” Jack flirted, leaning back and displaying his lithe body.

“Mm,” Aster growled, “So pretty for me, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Cool as a cucumber,” Jack joked.

Aster chuckled and crawled toward the eager lad, ears twitching and eyes narrowed possessively. Jack squirmed a bit, but that was the only outward sign that he was anxious or eager. Aster moved over his body, intentionally intimidating him with a show of strength. Jack shivered, his eyes flashing with excitement. Oh, but he was the perfect doe; strong but small, fiery and commanding enough to raise kits, intelligent and quick witted. He was going to breed him hot and hard… soon.

First he had to loosen his mate up, both emotionally and physically. Aster pulled his legs apart and knelt between them, purring soothingly as he leaned down to nuzzle and kiss at his skinny doe. He’d be full of kits before long, his flat stomach swollen and round. Aster lathed his tongue along that firm stretch of flesh, ignoring Jack’s laughter and attempts at wiggling away. The laughter stopped once he got lower, mouthing around Jack’s proud cockstand.

Aster’s body was screaming at him to mount and breed, but his lover was male. He couldn’t just hop on and expect things to go well. He had to work him over. So Aster lifted Jack’s white thighs and bent him double so he could nuzzle between the soft orbs of his ass. Jack fought a moment, making soft sounds of alarm, and then stilled. His muscles unclenched and Aster’s tongue slid across his hidden entrance. Aster was glad his mouth was shaped the way it was. His nose could tease Jack’s taint while his long tongue worked the young man open.

“AsterAsterAsterAster,” Jack panted, his voice frantic as he clawed at Aster’s bedding and his own hair in turns.

Aster smirked and straightened up, looking over his pale-blue soon-to-be-mate. He reached down to stroke Jack’s belly, the younger man’s cock twitching and dripping pre-come on the back of Aster’s hand.

“I’m gonna fill you up, Jackie,” Aster growled. Far back in his brain, in the part that still had logic and rationale, Aster knew he needed to warn Jack better than that. He needed to explain to him that Aster’s Spring Magic was going to change his body. He needed to tell him that this wasn’t just sex like it had been for Aster and Sandy. This was a _mating_. It was _permanent._ Unfortunately, Aster had waited as long as his mind and body could manage.

Jack’s eyes widened as Aster’s head bowed down and he groaned as if in pain. His body rippled and the Winter Spirit reached up in concern, “You okay? Hey, your ribs are… _the fuck?!_ ”

Aster’s arms pushed through his torso, emerging to grab onto Jack, pushing and pulling at him demandingly. Normally he required chocolate to reach his battle state, but for mating his arms would emerge on their own to make sure his mate was both sated and _his._ Jack was now held in position by Aster’s lower arms while his mid-arms stroked the young man’s body. His upper arms reached out to caress his face and hair before gripping his hair firmly in one hand and the back of his neck with the other.

“Jack…” Aster gasped, meaning to say so much more. His mind was drowning in hormones and he was pushing forward before he could stop himself.

Jack let out a low groan as Aster slid into his body, his dripping wet cock pushing slowly through the resistance. Despite his roughness and feral state he did not want to harm his mate. The second those muscles relented though… Aster gasped as his mind sank further into a mating frenzy and the world around him became water colours, the sweet smell of freezing grass, and the pressure around his aching cock.

Jack had never felt such pressure. His first instinct was to push it _out_ , his second to run, and his third to cry. He went with the third, sniffling softly as frozen droplets fell to the bedding between his braced hands. Bunny needed this. Needed it in a way that Jack wasn’t sure he understood. Perhaps in the way that Jack had _needed_ someone to see him, touch him, let him know he had value. With that thought Jack stopped himself from fighting the Pooka off despite his fear and the burn of entry. Aster was hung, and Jack reflected on this more than once as he slowly inched into Jack’s body. When he finally pulled back out again Jack let out a triumphant cry of relief, then shivered as a bit of pleasure shot down his spine. Then Aster was pushing back in again, a bit faster this time, and Jack was back to eye-watering discomfort. This time he went in _further_ and Jack keened as he realized that Aster hadn’t even been all the way inside the first time around.

“N-no more,” Jack pleaded, “Aster, you’re too big. I can’t… Just… can’t you just… use some?”

Aster pulled out again and Jack let out a cry of surprise as that fission of pleasure shot up his spine again, making him toss his head despite the painful jerk against the hair held there. Aster’s middle hands were stroking his body and when they found his nipples and teased them the young man bucked without meaning to. That sent Aster over the edge and he shoved into Jack sharply, this time burying himself balls-deep in the young spirit. Jack screamed and then shook as his cock twitched and began to fill again. The second set of hands caught on and one of them gripped his cock to stroke him until he was panting. He almost didn’t realize Aster was pulling out until he felt that jolt of pleasure, and then the Pooka was thrusting into him sharply. Jack gasped as he fell his furred bollocks slap against Jack’s balls.

“Aster!” Jack gasped, fully hard and aching once more. The hands on his body continued to stroke and grip at him. He was overstimulated and sure to come long before the eager spirit behind him.

Except Aster had been holding himself back for centuries, only dabbling with friends he trusted rather than achieving a true release with a mate. So when Jack began to pant and keen in pleasure the animalistic side of his brain let loose. He was suddenly pounding into the young body beneath him, held too still to flop like a ragdoll by his six, strong hands. Jack was gasping in on each breath and letting out some odd sound of pleasure or discomfort with each inward thrust. Aster would have worried he’d faint if his brain were still functioning beyond _fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Aster could feel his orbs drawing up into his body and preparing the first release. He was eager for it in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure. The literal snap of pressure in his body would be beyond orgasmic and he _needed_ it. So he pounded into Jack, and stilled his hips with a wild scream as his balls tightened and his seed pulsed out of his body and into the young man beneath him.

Jack gasped in shock as heat seared through his insides, making a cold sweat break out on his brow. His arms were shaking, but they were no longer needed to hold him up so he reached up and grasped the wrists of the hands holding his hair and shoulder. He needed more of a connection to the creature having his way with him, and crying out his name wasn’t enough. Jack’s eyes dripped more tears, but this time in mourning. He didn’t want this brutal mating to end. He wanted Aster inside of him for _years_ , not a few minutes! He didn’t want to lose the chance to touch and be touched when he’d gone for centuries without it.

“No!” Jack cried out as Aster pulled back, but the Pooka slammed back home again and began to take him with new savagery.

Jack’s eyes rolled in his head, his mouth fell open in a silent scream, and his body started to arch as his cock throbbed between his legs. The hand stroking him expertly was teasing his cockhead as if it were a toy and Jack was just this side of oversensitized. He was gasping, his entire body trembling, as he approached a climax that promised to be earth shattering. Aster’s thrusts were touching on something inside of Jack’s body that made light dance behind his eyes, that long, hard, thick cock making Jack weak with pleasure. He’d never thought he’d die upon a spear once he became immortal, but that moment seemed to be hovering on the horizon. Then Jack tumbled over the ledge and came with a scream that echoed through the dirt-packed chambers. His cock emptied onto the bedding for what seemed like ages while Aster fucked him through it. The pleasure-spot in his body continued to be stimulated, drawing out his orgasm until Jack had to draw in another breath to continue to howl out his release. He was just about to beg the guardian to stop when Aster stilled and another flood of hot seed filled Jack’s bowels.

Jack took the moment of stillness to catch his breath, telling himself to slow down his breathing before he passed out. Behind him Aster leaned forward to sniff at Jack’s neck, one hand stroking across his sensitive dick to pull up a smear of seed to Aster’s muzzle. The Pooka sniffed it, sampled it’s taste, and then growled in apparent approval before beginning to thrust into him again.

“Oh, no,” Jack groaned, but the Pooka took some pity on him, because he changed position.

Now Aster lay across his mate, their bodies stretched together, with all six arms holding him tightly but gently. His fur teased his lover’s spine as his member thrust into his dripping wet backside. Jack’s face was buried in their nest, his head turned enough to breath. Aster’s tongue lapped at his cheeks, neck, and ear. His motions were gentle now as he reached the end of the first round of mating. One of his hands found Jack’s abdomen and he moaned at how distended it felt. His seed was already making Jack look gravid! Soon he’d swell with his kits and neither of them would ever be alone again.

“Aster,” Jack breathed softly, his hand reaching back to find and stroke Aster’s ears. Aster moaned in approval and nuzzled his hair lovingly. Jack was completely sated, but it didn’t stop Aster’s ardour from continuing, so he decided basking in the feel of another was the best action. He buried his hands in Aster’s cheek ruffs and stroked the tips of his fingers along the velvet insides of his ears. Aster’s cock quivered inside of him and then the large rabbit stilled and Jack felt his insides cramp as more hot fluids filled his body. He groaned and three of Aster’s hands explored his belly. One of them reached down to tease his cock, but there was no way for Jack to come _again_. He whimpered and shook his head and Aster thankfully took the hint this time. He also rolled them gently over to lay spooning, his cock still deep in Jack’s body and slowly pulsating.

“That was… unbelievable,” Jack breathed, hand still stroking Aster’s ears. Aster was gently running his many hands over Jack’s body but they were slowing down. He was tired and Jack snuggled in for rest once he felt the ancient Pooka’s breathing even out. His cock was slowly deflating and Jack was trying to figure out what to do with that, “Um… Aster?”

Aster slept on despite a few elbows to the side so Jack was eventually forced to just let it happen. Aster’s cock slid out of Jack’s body and back into his own and Jack hissed as a flood of fluids poured out of his body. Aster sighed behind him as if happy and Jack shivered as his cock twitched. The hot semen rushing out of him felt _good_. So good in fact that Jack whimpered and pushed back instinctively. He wanted more. He wanted it all over again. He reached down and touched his now flat belly and shivered in longing.

 _What the hell kind of pervert am I_? Jack wondered, but a soft chuff and a nuzzle from Aster had all thoughts of his own desires fleeing. He wanted. He needed. Not sex, but _touch_ ; a kind word and a gentle caress. If giving himself to Aster got that than he would do so for as long as the giant bunny allowed it.

_Credit to the artist: Below is from the book series._

<http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/riseoftheguardians/images/7/73/8204705484_3746e40381_o.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130328020634>


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke to the sound of an angry, deep growl. Aster’s cock was prodding him, one arm gripping his shoulders, another on his hips, and the other pushing his upper torso up as he glared at the doorway to his little sleeping quarters.

“Uh oh,” Jack stated, understanding what would draw that response from his feral lover.

Sure enough the door’s knob rattled, shook, and then was punched clear off the door. It bounced across the floor and Jack groaned in frustration, burrowing back against his lover and trying in vane to memorize every sensation that met his skin. North’s hand came through the hole he’d made, felt about for a moment, and then unlatched the door and pushed it open. He ducked and moved into the room, levelling Aster with a hard stare.

“Let him go, Bunnymund,” North growled, “You’ve done enough damage here.”

“Please,” Jack pleaded, clutching at Aster’s hands as the pooka shifted him beneath him and crouched over Jack’s body, “Just _go_ , North!”

“I won’t leave you like this, Jack. This isn’t your fault. Aster isn’t in his right mind.”

“I know, but…” Jack pleaded weakly, “If it makes him feel better… look, I swear I won’t tease him after, okay?”

“ _Tease_ him?” North asked in confusion.

“I won’t ever bring it up again, okay?” Jack whimpered, “Please, just go. Just let me have this. I know I’m being selfish, but-“

“Jack, you are _willing_?”

“What? Yeah, of course I am.”

North was silent for a moment while Aster’s growls rose and dropped as he studied the threat to his mate. Then North silently backed towards the exit, pulled the door shut by the hole he’d created, and left. Jack sagged and Aster’s growl lessened and then turned into a soft croon. He moved down the bedding pit and began nuzzling Jack’s hair and neck, lovingly licking and nipping at him. Jack rolled over and wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. The pooka paused in surprise and then deepened it, their tongues moving together curiously. Aster’s hips rolled and he groaned in longing. Jack understood. Aster _needed_ sex in the way that Jack longed for touch. It was desperate and debilitating and completely destroyed them both. Jack could give him this. He could give Aster what he needed and take just a bit of comfort from the pooka. So he lifted his thighs and poured the oil from the clay jug down his ass and worked himself open while Aster watched and made soft groaning, purring sounds of approval. His cock was hard and leaking, a long pink rod that looked harmless amidst his fur despite its length and girth. Jack rolled his hips and offered himself up with an encouraging smile. The pooka pounced on him hungrily and Jack groaned through the burn as he was taken again, their bodies rocking together as Aster buried himself inside of Jack and then began to pound into him with the savage hunger that had driven his mind straight out of his body.

Jack lay there for days, accepting Aster’s body again and again. Sometimes he was reduced to tears, sometimes he was left screaming in pleasure. Sometimes he was simply too tired to respond and slept through the long thrusts and shocking release. When he woke up several days later it was to find himself bobbing in a bath while a hand supported the back of his head and another gently washed his body.

“Shh,” A warm voice soothed him, “It’s a’right, Snowflake. Not gonna hurt you. Just let me clean you up. You’re a bit worse fer wear.”

“Aster,” Jack gasped, blinking up at him as tears started up again, “I’m… it’s over?”

“Yeah,” Aster replied, his voice heavy with regret, “Where do you hurt?”

 _My heart_.

“My ass,” Jack laughed bitterly, “And everything connected to it.”

“You tore a bit,” Aster told him softly, “Not severe, just a bit of blood. I’ve got to put some medicine in you when I finish cleaning you up. It’s a bit invasive, but I gotta do it. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the flannel running gently over his body. Aster cleaned him thoroughly, scooped him up in only two arms, and gently wrapped him in a huge, fluffy towel.

Aster laid him down on the floor of the bathroom, which appeared to be a giant forged clay jar surrounded by a beautiful mosaic tile that wandered across the floor and up the sloping walls and ceiling. Aster unwrapped the bottom half of the towel and shifted Jack’s legs to spread them. He shoved a bit of towel beneath his hips to lift him and Jack felt his traitorous cock try to respond. He gasped as a slick digit entered him, but Asters movements were to treat, not arouse. He meticulously spread he medicine around Jack’s insides and then lowered his hips and covered him over.

“I got a guest bed you can rest on,” Aster told him as he washed his hands off while Jack watched him with haunted eyes, “I’d like ya ta stay, but I won’ make ya.”

“I’ll stay,” Jack replied, hope blossoming.

_He wants me to stay. He wants me to stay. Wait. Why does he want me to stay? To ‘talk’? Or for something else? Why a guest bed? Maybe we trashed his bedroom. Maybe he’ll stay with me in the guest bed._

All these thoughts wandered through his mind as Aster carried him through his winding tunnels. A door was shoved open after Aster unlatched it with his foot and gave it a firm kick. He caught it with his shoulder when it bounced back and carried Jack through a pitch-black room. Aster laid Jack down on a bed that was raised on a platform before lighting a candle on the nightstand. This was more of a traditional bedroom and Jack glanced around to see a cozy room with quilts hung on the soft dirt walls and a round window beside the bed that let in a bit of starlight when Aster shifted the curtains aside.

“Yer free ta go whenever ya want,” Aster told him, a hand reaching out to caress his forehead and push some hair back, “But if ya stay I’ll…”

Aster didn’t finish his sentence. He turned and hurried from the room, shutting the door behind him with a softly whispered _g’nite_. Jack was exhausted and soon drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with a dark, frozen pond that he was curled up in the middle of, the sky slowly spinning above him as days, nights, and even years passed him by. Alone.

XXX

“Aster, my friend, talk to me. What happened? Besides the obvious,” North snorted, his soft, comforting tone belied by amusement. He was sitting in a highbacked chair made just for him and placed by the fireside in Aster’s sitting room. Aster’s tunnels were long and twisting, but here was the largest part of his den. It was part sitting room part kitchen. Off down one tunnel was his cold storage pantry. Off another was a large playroom that had hope filling it with toys… now covered in dust since Aster had long since realized the Moon was not going to bring his mate and children back to him. Beside the kitchen table was the exit to the surface and down the twisting of tunnels off a fourth was the myriad of his non-living quarters. This included art rooms, storage rooms, guest rooms, and the gigantic bathroom that Aster soaked in to get paint from his fur and ache from his bones.

“Hell if I know,” Aster huffed, “I had my mate. My life partner. She’s gone now, and only the Moon keeps me from joining her. But whatever you lot think you saw, he _wasn’t_ fighting me off. He didn’t say no. I made sure. I asked him, warned him. He was just…”

“Being Jack?” North suggested.

“Yeah,” Aster huffed, pulling at his ears guiltily, “Being Jack, who I took down to my den and treated like a pooka mate. He was a ragdoll by the time I was done with him!”

“He looked fine when I looked in on him,” North soothed, “Sleeping peacefully and frosting up your window.”

“What am I going to tell him?” Aster asked, sinking into one of his soft chairs, “He might be up the duff!”

“What is this?” North asked curiously.

“Ya know, bun in the oven. In a family way.”

“Jack is boy,” North replied, giving Aster a confused look.

Aster shrugged, “Human boys might not get pregnant, but pooka ones do, and spirits? Who the hell knows? My instincts were screaming at me to _breed_ him, not fuck him. My arms were out!”

“I noticed,” North replied with a solemn nod, “Do you think Jack will be receptive?”

Aster snorted at his choice of word. He thought Jack would like nothing more than to be fucked into next week… again. The young man was clearly touch starved and the only thing keeping Aster from fulfilling his need to be touched constantly was the realization that he had to let Jack take a moment to collect his thoughts and choose for himself.

“We’ll see,” Aster replied, “I hear him moving around. Gonna go check on him.”

“Perhaps I should?” North suggested.

Aster’s mind warred with him. He wanted Jack back in his arms, held tight and safe against him. He wanted to pet him and whisper names into his ears until they knew what they’d name each and every little kit in their litter. He wanted to dust off the toys in the playroom and show Jack that he was ready to give him everything a doe deserved and _more_.

North was already heading towards the guest room and Aster rubbed at his ears, Jack’s phantom touch haunting him. He needed Jack. Not so much in a sexual way at the moment, but in the way that every living creature has a need for the other. North would take the time to _delicately_ explain the situation to Jack, something that Aster didn’t know how to do. Perhaps it would go better if North handled it.

“Hey there,” North stated soothingly as he stepped into the bedroom. Jack was dressed and kneeling on the bed, staring out the frosted window. He was slowly drawing pictures in his frost as was his want, “We should talk about these things. There will be changes, Jack.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, “Bunny wants me gone?”

“What?” North sputtered, “No!”

“No?” Jack turned around in surprise, “Really?”

“Of course he doesn’t want you gone!” North replied, his eyes wide with shock, “You are his _mate_. His _doe_.”

“He said something like that, but doesn’t mate mean friend?” Jack asked, his face screwed up in confusion, “I think he and Sandy have some history too and-“

“This is not the same,” North waved a hand dismissively, and then paused, “Really? Sandman?”

“Yeah, dude. They totally boned,” Jack chuckled, “Sandy told me. Er… showed me. By the way, Sandy kissing and telling is seriously strange to watch. Like watching porn with your friends, strange.”

“Ew, weird,” North replied, face screwed up in confusion, “How did that even work? He is… sand.”

“No idea,” Jack replied, “Even with the aid of pictures I’m a bit foggy on the details.”

“Anyway,” North heaved a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed, “This is different from then. You see, pooka mate for life. Aster had a mate and she died along with his kits and-“

“Kits. He kept saying that during… uh… you know.”

“Yes,” North nodded, “Aster _should_ have wilted and died not long after, but Moony kept him alive and made him a guardian. As the last of his kind and a fearsome warrior he was chosen to bring hope to the world in the form of the Easter Guardian, but has long lacked any hope for _himself_. Now his body has miraculously chosen another mate!”

North grinned at Jack expectantly as he stared at him with wide eyes.

“You mean… this is… forever?”

“Ah… yes?” North smiled at him, his face strained to the point of painful.

“How does Aster feel about this?” Jack asked, squirming on the bed uncomfortably and pulling at the fibers on the duvet.

“He is… well… hopeful,” North shrugged.

“He wants to try this?” Jack asked, staring up through his eyelashes at North.

“Yes,” North replied, nudging him gently, “He is hoping you do as well.”

Jack blushed and nodded at his hands, “So is this my room?”

“For now,” North replied, patting his knee, “I’m sure Aster would prefer you in _his_ bedroom, but until you are comfortable with your new relationship perhaps this is best.”

Jack nodded shyly and North smiled warmly, “I’m glad you are taking this so well.”

“I’m glad Aster’s willing to give me a chance,” Jack laughed lightly.

North gave him a concerned, confused look at his uncharacteristic behaviour, and patted his leg again, “I think I should leave you and Aster to work these things out.”

“Thanks for talking to him for me,” Jack replied, “It can’t have been easy. He can be a bit gruff.”

“I’m… sure,” North replied, standing and heading for the hallway and Aster’s sitting room.

“How’d he take it?” Aster asked anxiously, kneeling on his chair and peering over the back.

“He’s… willing… and a bit confused,” North replied, eyes worried.

“How d’you mean?” Aster asked, climbing out of the chair and heading over.

“I think it’s best if you talk to him,” North replied, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, “Tell him how much you have wanted a mate all these years.”

“You don’t think he’ll be overwhelmed?” Aster asked.

“Nyet,” North replied, shaking his head, “I think he’ll be relieved.”

North chuckled and left Aster to awkwardly collect himself and go knock on his mate’s bedroom door. Jack called for him to enter and Aster stepped in and gave him a nervous smile.

“Well, this is a surprise, eh?” Aster tried.

“Yeah,” Jack replied, smiling softly, “I’m not really sure what to say. My first thought is to joke, but I don’t want to insult you.”

“I like yer jokes,” Aster replied, stepping further into the room, “I’m glad yer staying. Did North explain everything?”

“He told me that you and I are mates, and that you… you sort of need me.”

“Yeah, that,” Aster nodded, “I’d like to spend some time with ya. Maybe figure out a few things.”

“Sure,” Jack smiled shyly.

“Not used to seeing you like this,” Aster laughed, “You’re blushin’.”

“I’m not used to staring the giant kangaroo who popped my cherry in the eyes,” Jack laughed, “I think I can still feel you inside me.”

“You in pain?” Aster asked after a light chuckle.

“Nah, no pain. Just a bit achy.”

“Sure,” Aster nodded, “I made suppah. You hungry?”

“Sure. I could eat.”

Jack scampered down and hurried to the main room with Aster. He sat down at the table and Aster began serving up the food, but Jack suddenly got anxious and cut him off, taking the spoon and flitting around the burrow as he tried to find bowls for them.

“I can do that,” Aster replied in amusement.

“I know, but I’m your doe, right? So I should do this.”

“We don’t have to do roles like that,” Aster chuckled, “That was thousands of years ago. Women’s Lib, you know? B’sides, I’m used to taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, but… I want to,” Jack told him, glancing over his shoulder and smiling brightly.

Aster placed his chin in his hand and smiled warmly, “S’nice. Maybe I should get you a frilly apron.”

“Yeah,” Jack laughed, “Just not in pink, yeah? It’s not my colour.”

“Nah, I was thinkin’ blue,” Aster replied, “With white snowflakes all over it.”

“Only if I get to put your Easter eggs in a banana hammock,” Jack replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Always,” Aster purred, and then shifted and groaned, “Ah, but gimme a day to recover.”

Jack threw back his head and laughed and Aster grinned happily. _This could work!_


End file.
